


Bloodlust.

by CallmeOlive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeOlive/pseuds/CallmeOlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote a week or so ago. Decided I'd post it and see if anyone likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust.

"I need it," he murmured against the curve of her neck, lips pressed to her soft flesh as a mess of shaggy hair tickled her throat. "Then take it," she breathed back, fingers pulling through his hair gently, her own mane of dark brown curls a mess from large hands constantly tangling in it as their lips met. They both knew what they were speaking about, no questions asked, as the point was proven when strong hands curved around her hips, their positions shifting within seconds, dark locks splayed across the motel's floral-pattered bedspread. He towered over her, even like this, but that was the intention. Leaning down slowly, hands on either side of her torso and pressed into the bed, he laid slow and gentle kisses down the side of her neck, stopping at her chest just meeting the edge of where the fabric of her black tee shirt began. Reaching over to the wooden nightstand, his fingers curled around the hilt of Ruby's knife, pulling it back to where the two lay in the silent room. Gripping one of her wrists, slim and fragile in his hand, Sam dragged the cool metal of the blade across her skin, red immediately pooling at the surface and staining the milky-colour red. Meeting her eyes, he waited for the go-ahead, her acknowledging it almost immediately, he brought his head down, two soft lips enveloping the fresh would, swallowing down her blood as though it were nothing. Her free hand brushed through his hair, occasionally tracing his features, until he was satisfied. When he pulled back, the wound was almost healed completely and a red ring stained his lips, the demon leaning up to taste the crimson that had just spilled from her body. Licking into the hunter's mouth, she curled her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him down toward him, his body now in close proximity to hers. His hands found the hem of her shirt, sliding it up her stomach, exposing her skin, and pulled it up and over her head, with her slight aid. His shirt followed shortly after, landing on the floor beside hers, the heat from their bodies mixing intoxicating. The process sped up, each growing impatient, and the rest of their clothes soon followed, hands everywhere along with lips, tongues, and teeth. Nails clawed marks into soft skin and moans of pleasure were uttered into the silence of the night as the two writhed in ecstasy, one finishing after the other, and the two lay in a fucked out silence, only the sounds of their breathing heard in the end. They lay undercovers, neither speaking of what happened and what would happen, instead finding serenity in slumber.


End file.
